Sparks
by BraidedTissues
Summary: The funny tale of the electric pokemon trainer Joey as she's dragged along with Brock, Ash, and Dawn on their pokemon adventure. But things start to get tense as they ask questions about her dark older brother and her own loyalty. Slight crackfic/romance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Pokemon, the anime or the game ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 1:

I blinked as the lights in my room suddenly flickered out. I got to my feet warily and made my way over to the window to see some villains taking away our cities power source and my brother running after them. I sighed and plopped down back in my chair.

"Hey wait up!" I heard being called. I peered out the window again and saw a boy with black spiky hair running after my brother. He was being followed by a girl with dark blue hair and boy with spiky brown hair.  
"Raichu," my Raichu suddenly said, pointing at the Pikachu that was being held by the people stealing the power source. I squinted slightly.

"Hmm well they seem to be doing fine on their own... and I'm really just too lazy," I sighed, leaning back in my chair.

"Rai!" the Pokémon protested, giving me a little shock. I jumped and glared at her.

"Fine! I'll go and watch to see if they need my help," I grumbled. I tugged on some sneakers and pulled back my hair into a low pony with a hair tie. I attempted to straighten my white tee shirt before running down the stairs and out onto the street. I heard my Raichu follow after me as I walked down the sidewalk look around at the distressed town folk. The lights were out, was it really that bad? I shook my head and jogged after my brother. I heard some boy yell "Pikachu!" I rolled my eyes slightly as I caught up to the situation.

"What's happening?" I asked some random guy running by. He stopped and looked at me then he widened his eyes.

"Someone stole the power source, so now the lights our out!" he whimpered.

"Yeah, I know that, do we know who did it?" I rolled my eyes. He whimpered again and ran off. People are strange. I heard an explosion and saw 3 figures go spiraling into the sky and disappear with a ding. I looked back to my brother and his apparent friends. The black haired boy was laughing and hugging his Pikachu like a nerd, the blue haired girl was giggling and looking at my brother and the brown haired guy seemed to enjoy them looking like idiots.

"Volkner!" I called. My blond haired brother looked over and waved.

"Hey Joey! Wassup?" I walked over to them, ignoring the blatant stares of the girl.

"What happened?" I asked, coughing slightly from the smoke coming from the area.

"These three saved our power source!" he smiled. Whoa, since when was Volkner _cheerful_? Must have had to do with the blue haired girl and her kind of ginormas boobs.

"Great..." I said, a bit sarcastic. I heard a thud and looked down to see my Raichu on the ground, splayed out. I raised a brow and nudged the Pokémon with my foot.

"Rai..." Raichu moaned. I scooped it up a bit hesitantly, but she began thrashing.

"Rai, rai Raichu!" she protested, sending nervous glances to the boy's Pikachu. I rolled my eyes again before walking away with the struggling Pokémon.

"Joey, what are you WEARING?" a familiar voice called. I turned to see my friend Claire, hands on her hips. Her skitty made... Skitty-noises and ran around in stupid circles.

"Clothes," I replied dryly. She pouted.

"You look like a guy!" she frowned, spinning me so I could see my reflection in a glass window. True, my hair was mostly hidden, my shirt and jeans were very baggy and I had no makeup on.

"So?" Claire let out an exasperated noise. For the billionth time I rolled my eyes at her and continued home with my now sane Raichu.

/~/

"Joey I'm homeeeeee," Volkner yelled. "And I brought pizza!" I gave a half-grunt and rolled off my bed and stumbled down into the kitchen.

"And why are you so peppy?" I asked.

"Because I wanna be the gym leader again! I am so PUMPED!" he yelled.

"Stop shouting," I complained. He pouted.

"And why are you in a bad mood?" he questioned, getting our plates out. I raised an eyebrow.

"Am I ever in a 'good' mood?" I asked. We then both laughed, as he put my plate and glass in front of me.

"So who stole the power source?" I asked him munching on a piece of pizza. He blinked his eyes then stared at me for a little while. I finally got it.

"Him?" I sighed.

"Well relations of his group, I'm guessing," Volkner replied. I wrinkled my nose.

"Those idiots are relations of his? Even _I_ thought bro could do better." Volkner chuckled dryly. Our oldest brother was a bit of a tough subject for us.

"Well, we all know he was always one," He stared up at the ceiling, "to not pick the _best _of friends."

"Very true," I laughed, then remembered the other kids helping Volkner out today. "Who were those kids that were helping you?"

"Well I can't really be bothered to remember their names, but one of them wanted to have a gym battle with me, the girl was really annoying, and the other was pretty chill." I raised an eyebrow when he went high up on the 'pretty chill' part.

"Does someone have a man-crush?" I teased. Volkner blushed.

"No..." he stuck out his tongue. I rolled my eyes and started eating.

/~/

There was bang on our door.

"VOLKNER! DOOR!" I called too lazy to get up.

"Who is it?"

"I have no clue."

"BUT BWOCK I WANNA BATTLE NOEWWWWWW!" some annoying kid whined.

"Ash, I really think that-"

"NOEWWWW BWOCK!" There was a loud smack.

"Shut UP Ash!" a girl growled.

"As interesting as this is, your waking up our neighbors," Volkner said, opening the door. I grinned before walking past the three teenagers in front of our door.

"And just wheree are you going?" Volkner called after me.

"Training," I replied over my shoulder, jogging on the road that leads out of Sunyshore city.

"WHO'S THAT BROWCK?"

"Um, I don't know." I heard Volkner chuckle.

"And believe me, you don't wanna." I turned around and stuck out my tongue before letting my Jolteon out of its pokeball.

"To training!" I said heroically before dashing off to the forest. I started humming a tune to myself when I felt something hit the back of my leg. I turned around and screamed so loud, the spikes, which were already standing up on my Jolteon, stood up straighter.

"Jol?" my Jolteon questioned. I peered down at my leg, checking for any damage.

"Err I dunno... if you see anything sneaking around, you have my permission to use pin missile," I replied before resuming walking. I kept on walking when I felt the same thing again.

"WHAT TH-" I looked down and saw a spinarak nipping its pinchers at my ankles. I wrinkled my nose and pushed it away with my foot. Jolteon aimed a pin missile next to it to scare it off.

"AEEEEEPPPP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS SPINARAK?" a girl came out of nowhere and scooped up the Pokémon. I checked to make sure my hearing was still good, then replied,

"Nothing it was bugging me so Jolteon scared it off."

"WHAT? MY ADORABLE SPINARAK COULD NEVER ANNOY ANYONE!"

"Stop yelling," I groaned, rubbing my ears. The girl then decided to stick out her tongue at me, fluff her weirdly bubble gum pink hair, which was in two pigtails, then start walking off.

"Fine, me and my spinny-winny will be leaving then!" she huffed. She glanced back at me and raised an eyebrow as if asking for something. I stood there dumbstruck. Then I remember why I was there.

"Oh right! Wanna battle, kid?" I asked her.

"Oooo okay!" she agreed, setting her spinarak back down.

"Yo Jolteon," I called him. "Time to battle!" Jolteon gave a noise of approval and faced the bug Pokémon.

"LEEETTTSSS GOOOO SPPIINNNAAAAARRAKKK!" The girl squealed and stuck a triumphant fist in the air, and winked. I found myself cocking my head to the left in amazement of this girl's stupidity. "ALRIGHT SPINARAK, WE CAN DO THIS! I BEILEVE IN YOU!"

Before this annoying girl could start in a chorus of some spirit boosting song I made the first move.

"Pin missile!" I called out. My Jolteon's hair stood on end and missiles began shooting towards the spinarak.

"AHHHHH SPINY MOVE MOVE!" the girl screamed. The spinarak was too slow and got hit head on.

"Spprrriinnnnarrrakkkk," the Pokémon squealed. Tears then started bursting out of the girls eyes.

"My-my BOOTIFUL SPINARAK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" she wailed. I scratched my head.

"Erm, I battled it? Sorry?" I said, sort of confused.

"YOU SHOULD BE!" And with that, she scooped up her spinarak and ran away screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Way to scare away all the wild Pokémon," I muttered. "Come on Jolteon, there's no way we can train now." Jolteon made a noise of agreement as I opened its pokeball it returned. I laced my fingers behind my head and began walking back to the city. As I neared the city, I saw the same three kids that showed up at my house this morning walk by. The shorter of the two boys noticed me and started sprinting at me. I widened my eyes and started to turn the other way, but noticed the boy flailing his arms above his head, and yelling. I started running way, scared at the sudden chase, and in attempt to stop me the boy chucked the Pikachu he was previously holding towards me, but the Pokémon just soared by me, squealing,

"!" And then hit the ground with a smack two feet to my left. This kid was crazy.

"WAIT I JUST NEED DIRECTIONS!" The boy shouted.

"So you throw your Pikachu at me?" I yelled back.

"DUH!" I shook my head and kept walking to the city.

"COME BACK! WE'RE SO LOST!" the boy screamed.

"The cities' this way!" I shouted as I walked. I heard the pitter-patter of feet as they came racing after me.

"Which way is "this". I don't have a "this" on my compass!" the girl asked, looking at her hi-tech pokedex. I rolled my eyes. No wonder they were lost, I guess they couldn't follow the humungous buildings, looming in the distance to get to the city.

"She meant the city is that way," the taller of the boys said, rolling his eyes like me, and pointing the direction I was walking.

"Ohhhhhhh," the smaller two said in unison. I almost felt obliged to say thank you, because if the older boy hadn't said that, I probably would've slapped them.

"So what's your name?" the black-haired kid asked, running up to walk behind me. The Pikachu from earlier was riding on top of his hat, sleeping.

"A Pikachu hitched a ride on your head," I pointed out. The boy laughed.

"That's my best friend and first Pokémon Pikachu," he informed me. "And my name's Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town!"

"I'm supposed to know where that is?"

"Its in the Kanto region," he told me. I nodded as the blue haired girl ran up to walk with me too.

"I'm Dawn, and this is my partner piplup!" she introduced. The piplup gave a happy chirping piplup noise.

"It makes it sound like your sleeping together or something," I muttered under my breath. "Nice to meet you, I guess."

"And I'm Brock," the brown haired guy added, walking next to Ash. They all stared at me intently.

"What?" I frowned. "Do you expect me to give out personal information too?" They nodded and I sighed.

"Of course you do. I'm Joey." I told them, they still stared, apparently displeased with my answer.

"And..." Ash said, raising his eyebrows.

"And what?" I huffed.

"You know, where you from? Do you have any Pokémon? Are you a trainer? WILL YOU BATTLE ME?" Ash babbled, widening his eyes as he went.

"Why do you need a bio of my life? But fine, here, yes, yes and no," I told him. I felt like these were the type of people who would just barge in to people's house at random, demand matches, get lost in the simplest of places, and have random clueless bad guys follow them around for their "precious" Pokémon.

"Will you go out with me?" Dawn suddenly asked. I face-faulted.

"What the heck? No! I'm not gay!" I got out.

"Good because I'm not a guy!" Dawn dumbly smiled.

"Okay lemme break it down for you," I slowed down my speech. "I am a girl. I have boobs. And no 'woo-hoo'."

"WHAT?" Dawn and Ash screeched together, turning brick red. "But your name's Joey!"

"So?" I shrugged. Dawn and Ash stopped walking, sputtering as Brock and I looked on, amused.

"Joey is a guy's name! And the way your dressed," Dawn crinkled her nose, inspecting my clothes. "You look like a GUY!"

"Dawn is a lesbian! Dawn is a lesbian! DAWN IS A LES-BI-AN!" Ash chanted, skipping around in circles. Dawn punched Ash in the gut, as he squealed then slumped to the floor. His Pikachu poked at him, as Ash lay there unmoving.

"Well that was very lady-like," I commented, and I heard Brock snicker form beside me.

"Brock, I- I think I'm dead. Ohmigosh, ohmigosh! BROCK! I SEE THE LIGHT! I'm dead! Holy crap!"

"So," I said completely ignoring Ash's wails, I turned to Brock, "Do you need any more help finding the city. I mean with these morons, there is a 98.77% chance you will get lost, and I'm heading there anyway"

"BROCK! BROCK! I CAN'T FEEL MY TOES! PIKACHU, shock me please! Shock me ri- HOLYCRAP PIKACHU I DIDN'T MEAN THAT FREAKIN HARD! JEEZ!"

"Yeah, that would be great," Brock laughed. We began walking again (well Ash crawled in his half-charred form with Pikachu pushing him).

"So... you're a girl," Dawn said.

"Yeah." I thought we had already established this.

"So there is no chance at all for us?" I gagged.

"None at all. Plus I'm like 19 so..."

"OhMyGod THAT'S THE SAME AGE AS YOU BROCK!" Ash squealed. Pikachu shocked him again to shut him up.

"Wait Brock, I thought you were the same age as me!" Dawn squeaked. Brock sighed, and totally ignored the stupid girl.

"Okay, this time I'm dead! Completely dead! I'm dead and soon Jesus will come to take me away, and I will-"

"SHUT UP, ASH!" The rest of us yelled.

"So how far is the city from here?" Brock asked, pulling out a map as he talked. I glanced over his shoulder.

"Umm about a mile," I replied.

"Its getting dark," Dawn whimpered. I sighed and grabbed a pokeball from my belt, throwing it into the air.

"Manectic," my Manectic said upon arrival. Storm clouds began to form.

"Stop that!" I scolded. He made an apologetic sound and stopped the storm. "Give us some light." Manectic opened its mouth and let out a flamethrower, along with making sparks on its body to give a glow.

"Wow that's so cool! Pikachu, why can't you use flamethrower!" Ash complained

"Pika, pika," Pikachu grumbled and proceeded in shocking Ash silly. Again.

"Does this exchange of electricity happen often?" I asked Brock. He sighed and nodded.

"Well if an electric Pokémon can learn a fire move then that means..." Dawn mumbled, obviously thinking her hardest,"...PIPLUP, USE SHADOW CLAW!"

Piplup blinked, then its face scrunched up in concentration. Dawn looked hopeful. Piplup started shaking and shaking, letting out tweeting noises.

"SOMETHINGS HAPPENING! OHMIGOD!" Dawn squealed jumping up and down. Piplup let out a rawr when finally, he stopped shaking and let out a toot from his backside. Then proceeded to blush.

I don't think I had ever laughed so hard in my life.

/~/

"So.. we're here," I stated, walking into the city. Ash collapsed on the pavement along with Piplup and Dawn, apparently exhausted.

"Food..." moaned Ash.

"We only walked a half mile," I said, confused.

"Ash has a bottomless pit for a stomach," Brock sighed, tossing Ash a Pokémon treat, which he snapped up gladly. I glanced at Dawn who was half asleep on the ground.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, she's just fat."

"Brock!" she pouted. "I am not!"

"Yeah you are," Ash said, standing.

"You are going to pay for that!" Dawn seethed, and tried to get back, but just ended up rolling around on her back like a bug.

"Example 1," Ash snickered.

"You guys are strange," I commented, starting to edge away, but Ash grabbed my wrist.

"BUT WE NEED YOU!" he wailed.

"Yeah!" Dawn squeaked, still rolling on the ground.

"And it would be nice to have someone normal around," Brock smiled sweetly. I frowned as a weird tingly sensation coursed through me. Maybe I'd caught some of Pikachu's static.

"I guess I can ask Volkner if I can go," I said slowly. Ash gave a whoop, Dawn started dancing on her back, Brock smiled, Piplup gave out a little chirp and Pikachu jumped on my head.

"Pika!" he squeaked throwing a paw into the air.

"I feel like I just made a huge mistake..." I muttered as they cheered.

/~/

"YOU'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE, CHARLIE!" Volkner squealed, a bit weird after spending too much time in the proximity of Ash.

"My name's not Charlie," I reminded patiently, clipping each pokeball onto my belt.

"OHMYGOD take this Pokémon as an early birthday present, because I'm probably not going to see you," he said, handing me a pokeball. I clicked the button and a mareep popped out, giving a cute 'mareeeeeeep!'. I grinned.

"That is so cute!" Claire commented from her spot on my bed.

"Let's just hope its a good fighter," I pointed out, " Or else it might become a lamb-kabob"

"Mmmmaarreeep!" The Pokémon screeched. I pet it to calm it down, then snuggled it against my chest.

"Its so soft too!"

"Meep!" the Pokémon squeaked, giving little shocks to me. I dropped it and returned it to the pokeball with a scowl.

"It better be a good fighter."

* * *

**Tada! The first chapter of our first pokemon fanfic! Its poking a bit a fun (ok a lot of fun) at most of the characters. Or at least Dawn. Because we don't like her.**

**Review please!**

**-Cally and Laurie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Pokemon**

* * *

"A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew!" Ash belted, surprisingly on key.

"Who knew he could go up so high," I commented upon his Jasmine-singing.

"But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear!" Brock sang under his breath, dragged into this by Ash.

"THAT NOW I'M IN A WHOLE NEW WORLD WITH..." Dawn bellowed, then paused and turned towards me.

"You?" Ash and Dawn began clapping and cheering for me. My Jolteon sighed along with me.

"Do you guys sing a lot when you're walking?" I asked Brock, he shrugged and smiled.

"Only when Ash is feeling flamboyant."

"So basically you sing all the time?"

"Yep." My Raichu suddenly appeared out of its pokeball.

"What?" I questioned, a bit irritably.

"Raichu rai," she said, as if I could understand her.

"Riiight well you can hang out here if you want. I mean we're just walking... and singing," I replied.

"OHMYGOSH you can understand pokemon like me?" Ash squealed, glomping me.

"I usually can tell what they are trying to say," I explained as my Jolteon chased my Raichu around my feet.

"I CAN ALWAYS TELL WHAT PIKACHU IS SAYING 'CAUSE WE ARE BEST FRIENDS!"

"Of course you can," I sighed, I looked at Pikachu who was jumping up and down squeaking. "So what's he saying now?"

"Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi," Pikachu groaned, clutching his bladder and hopping from foot to foot. Ash glanced at Pikachu.

"He's tired."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"OF COURSE!"

"You sure he doesn't have to pee?" Pikachu waddled behind a bush, thus proving my point.

"Where exactly are we going?" Dawn asked.

"Well since Ash defeated Volkner, I guess we're heading to the pokemon league," Brock answered.

"WEE-HEE, I'M GONNA BECOME THE BEST POKEMON TRAINER EVVAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash shouted pumping his fists.

"AND IM GONNA BECOME THE BEST COORDINATOR WITH PIPLUP BY MY SIDE!" Dawn announced.

"Please stop shouting!" I whined, plugging my ears.

"What's your ambition, Joey?" Ash said, taking it down a notch at my request.

"To stop my freak of a brother," I muttered.

"What?" Dawn questioned.

"Er, I mean to become gym leader," I covered.

"Just like your brother," Brock nodded.

"-WHO I BEAT!"

"Oh please, he went easy on you Ash, on one of his good days he could squash you for the little caterpie you are," I grinned sticking up for Volkner.

"So do you have any other siblings, Joey?" I winced before recovering.

"Yeah I have another older brother named Garrett," I answered. "He's four years older than Volkner." Dawn frowned, trying to calculate.

"It means he's out of your league," Brock helped. Dawn pouted.

"Whatever, what does he look like?" she asked.

"Black hair, blue eyes."

"He's so cute!"

"Not necessarily."

"Sooo necessarily."

"..."

And thus the journey began.

/~/

"Brock, this is AMAZING! Where did you learn to cook like this?" I asked, as I took my very first bite of Brock's cooking.

"Brock is the best cook ever, EVER," Ash moaned as he bit into the food, like that would answer my question.

"Hey, thanks guys!" Brock grinned, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Pikachu gave a happy Pikachu noise, along with my Jolteon and Mareep.

"What are you segregating yourself from the other pokemon?" I asked my Raichu, whom was sitting on my lap. She squeaked and shot a nervous glance at Pikachu, hoping he didn't hear or something.

"Dude, if you have a crush on him, go for it," I told her. Raichu gave me a look that said 'No way in hell, something is wrong but I can't tell what it is so why am I trying to figure out this look, oops I'll stop now sorry.' She hopped off my lap and curled up under the picnic table.

"Aww, pokemon romance!" Dawn sighed from beside me. "Isn't it so...romantic?"

"I guess?"

"Guys, we should start setting up camp for the night!" Ash decided, and pulled out a sleeping bag out of his little backpack.

"But there's an inn right over there," I said, pointing to the log cabin a few yards from here.

"THAT'S NOT IN THE SPIRIT OF AN EPIC POKEMON JOURNEY!" Ash protested. I winced, covering my ears again.

"Right..."

"I'll go get the fire wood!" Ash announced and sprinted off into the woods.

"Let's get the sleeping bags ready," Brock suggested. We unrolled them all and arranged them in a circle with our feet near where the fire was soon to be.

"AHHHH THE FIREWOOD HAS KAKUNAS!" We heard Ash scream.

"Crap, beedrills again?" Brock muttered. On cue, Ash came sprinting towards us, a swarm of beedrills behind him.

"Jolteon, Raichu, thunderbolt," I sighed. Both said pokemon, jumped in front of me and let out a massage bolt that then flew through the air towards the bug pokemon, shocking them all.

"I'M SAVED! YYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" Ash cheered, dancing around. The beedrills all squawked in fear, and flew off.

"Annnnnd why didn't I do that the first time this happened to me?" Ash murmured.

"Cause you are an idiot!" I laughed.

"In my defense I wasn't there!"

"No one cares Dawn." She pouted, but we ignored her.

/~/

"Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song," Ash sang happily, swaying side to side.

"OUR C-A-M-Z-P-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG!" Dawn bellowed.

"You spelled camp fire wrong," I pointed out, slightly chuckling.

"Ohh... OUR C-A-"

"If you continue singing I will slap you."

"Okayy... _m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song, !" _Jolteon and I made rawr-ing sounds and tackled Dawn.

"It'll help, it'll help if you just sing a-LONG! OH YEAH!" Ash screamed while we were fighting.

"I need an aspirin," I moaned. Brock shuffled around in his bag then handed me a can of aspirin.

"Wow, your handy," I complimented, and Brock gave me a small smile.

"OKAY GUYS! OKAY GUYS! OKAY! I'M GONNA STAY UP ALL NIGHT! OH YEAH! WOO-HOOO!" Ash explained, bouncing up and down

"Oh my god," Brock and I said in horror. I turned to Ash's Pikachu and sent a pleading look.

"Pika-chuuuu!"he cried, shocking Ash unconscious.

"Pikachu, I'm really considering stealing you and adding you to my team," I laughed. Pikachu let out a happy chirp, but loyally pounced on top of Ash's belly and curled up into a ball to sleep.

"PIPLUP?" Piplup whined, looking at me as if to say 'What about me?' I gagged in disgust.

"Even if I was a water pokemon trainer, my team would be like, blastoise, gyrados, lapras, vaporeon, totodile, and buizel," I said to it.

"THAT IS LIKE THE WORST TEAM EVER COMPARED TO MY TEAM!" Dawn scoffed,  
and threw up all her pokeballs into the air...only to have them fall right back down on her head.

"Ha!" I mocked and picked up her pokeballs, as she wailed in pain, and opened them all. I actually was curious to see what her team actually was. Buneary, pachirisu, mamoswine, cyndaquil, and togekiss popped out.

"Buneary!"

"Quil!"

"Chipa!"

"Tog-"

"!" I chuckled as the other pokemon glared at the mammoth pokemon. They all looked at me in confusion.

"Dawn traded all of you guys to me," I explained.

"BUNEARY?"

"Quil! Quil? Quil?"

"Chipachipachip!"

"TOG-"

"!" The pokemon were running around, screeching, in their very own chaos.

"Guys," I said, normal tone. Surprisingly they all stopped at looked at me with wide eyes.

"Jk."

"NOT FUNNY JOEY!" Dawn yelled.

"Well I thought it was a knee-slapper," I laughed, tossing her the pokeballs. Brock was also laughing, and Ash in his electric induced slumber even gave a snort. Dawn gave me a glare and returned her pokemon, then shuffled into her sleeping bag. I slid off my sweatshirt then slid into my sleeping bag as well. Brock did the same, and crawled into the sleeping back next to mine.

"G'nite everyone!" Dawn yawned before snuggling deeper into the blankets, until she disappeared. I stared at her sleeping bag for a moment as it began twitching.

"CLAUSTERPHOBIA!" Dawn screamed, shooting out of the sleeping bag and into the forest. Ash awoke at the scary sound and glanced after her retreating form.

"Shall I...?" he asked Brock and I. I sighed and shrugged. Ash got to his feet and jogged after Dawn.

"So..." I said awkwardly to Brock. There was an awkward pause.

"Joey...were you lying to us before?"

I suddenly got a sharp tang in my heart as Brock looked towards me.

"About what?"

"Your family." I laughed nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have any other siblings?" he asked pointedly.

"No!" I said a little too quickly. Brock raised an eyebrow; I knew I had to make up something fast.

"I had a sister that," I broke off, trying to look upset. "She-she kind of had an accident... with a kelceon..."

"A... kelceon?" Brock questioned.

"Um yeah, the kelceon drove her crazy and she's in a... institution," I lied.

"I'm so sorry," Brock apologized. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's ok," I fake sniffled, laying down and turning my back to Brock to hide my grin. "I can just not face kelceon's the same way." He patted my back.

"Let's just go to sleep, okay?" Brock suggested.

"Alright," I agreed, shutting my eyes.

/~/

"BREAKFAST TIME! THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY, SERVING IT UP ASHY-BOI'S WAYY!"

There was a bang of a metal pan hitting a hallow head and then cries.

"Dawn that wasn't lady-like!" A loud cackle followed that. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up.

"Shower..." I moaned, faceplanting onto the table.

"Silly, we don't shower everyday!" Dawn giggled.

"I not traveling with you guys anymore," I responded, dead serious.

"I mean of course we do!" Ash butted in. I looked up from the table, to see Ash with a worried look on his face, his spoon full of breakfast, frozen inches from his mouth

"Don't leave..." Ash muttered, shoving the breakfast in his mouth and chewing slowly.

"Alright," I replied slowly, dishing up some eggs and bacon. Dawn shot me suspicious looks every time she chewed.

"Is your neck okay?" Brock asked her as her head cracked up to stare at me again. She gave a weird growl before sliding off the bench and inch-worming her way over to the eating pokemon.

"She needs a physiatrist," I commented.

"Or a boyfriend," Ash added, now happily munching.

"Or a girlfriend, if that's the way you roll, know ones judging here," I added, trying my best to hide my smirk.

"Hey, I'm completely straight!" Dawn defended.

"Yeah, as straight as a curved line."

"Exactly!" she smiled, petting her Buneary. It gave her an incredulous look before finishing off its food.

"I think her pokemon have more brain cells than her," I muttered under my breath just as Piplup ran over to the table to hop on the bench, but forgot to jump, therefore running into a plank of wood.

"Or not," Brock laughed. Ash glanced at Brock in shock.

"Bwock! You don't normally criticize how stupid Dawn is!" Ash exclaimed.

"What can I say?" he grinned. "Joey is rubbing off on me."

"She's...rubbing off...on you?" Ash repeated, clearly confused by the expression.

"It means she's influencing me."

"Influence...?" Ash asked. I sighed.

"BROCK JUST LIKE JOEY. JOEY BAD. BROCK GO BAD." I yelled in his face. A look of understanding graced Ash's face before he dove back into his food.

"How have you survived?" I asked Brock.

"Well I've known him since he was 10 so he doesn't really bother me anymore," he grinned. "It's just amusing now, really."

"How long for me to get adjusted?" I asked as i watched Ash trying to lick his bowl clean.

"Give it...two..three years?"

"Great."

"It's time to leave you guys!" Dawn squealed, returning her pokemon to their pokeballs. I followed suit while helping Brock pack up all the food stuff.

"And away!" Ash cried, taking off at a full sprint down the road.

"Oh hell no," I backed up.

"Come on Joey," Dawn cooed, creeping towards me. With no warning her hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, tugging me into a run.

"You're going to break my arm!" I yelled unhappily. Dawn just gave a half crazy laugh, while Brock gave me a shrug. I sighed, giving up and let Dawn drag me after Ash, who could be heard 50 feet away belting another song.

"So Joey," Dawn said trying to make conversation with me.

"So Dawn," I mumbled, taking out a pokeball and letting Manectric out. He jogged along side of us, looking at me for further instruction.

"Can I like ride you?" I asked my pokemon. He nodded his yellow and blue head, coming to a halt. I threw off Dawn, who landed with a squawk, and climbed aboard. "Muchhh better."

"MANEC-TRICCC," The pokemon huffed, as I flopped on his back.

"I think that's pokemon for, 'you need to lose some weight,'" Dawn snickered, picking herself up from the ground. Her arms collapsed and she fell back again. I snickered as I rode along the path.

"Hey guys!" Ash yelled, running back over to me and Brock.

"Don't you dare tell us to go faster," I warned.

"No, I was going to say-" he paused. "Hey, where's Dawn?"

"Struggling to get herself up," Brock replied, pointing. She had rolled on to her stomach and was inch-worming towards us. Ash shook his head.

"Anyway, do you know where we're going?" he asked. I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"You mean you haven't got a clue where to go?" I asked.

"No..." Ash pouted, crossing his arms.

"Are you saying were lost?" There was a pause.

"...You're not going to hit me right?" he said sheepishly.

"I might not but Manectic might, seeing as he's the one doing the walking for me," I replied as the pokemon glared at Ash. He gulped and slowly edged away from the furious pokemon.

"It's okay guys, we've been lost before-"

"You mean we have been lost every journey, Ash."

"WELL IM SORRY BWOCKY THAT IM NOT A GPS!"

"I have one of those!" Dawn announced, finally at our feet. I bent over and grabbed the device from her hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" she pouted. I looked at her incredulously.

"And you actually know how to use it?"

"...yes," she replied slowly. I sighed and turned it on.

"Welcome to the Pokenav installation screen plea-"

"You've never turned your pokenav on?" I deadpanned staring at Dawn, curled up into a ball at my feet.

"Ohhhh, that's what it is?"

"Let's just see where we are," Brock interrupted before I could explode.

"Current Location: Route 222," the device said. I squinted at the digital map before scrolling over another Route. "Route 223," it verified. "Connecting Sunyshore City and the Victory Road."

"We're on the wrong road?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah," I replied. "We're supposed to be going north, and we're going west. Come on, we don't have to do through Sunyshore again, we'll take a shortcut."

"A shortcut?" Dawn questioned. "Won't that just make us more lost?"

"Well we have the pokenav now," Brock pointed out.

"Then to shortcuts and away!" Ash cheered, running in a random direction. I climbed aboard Manectric and pointing him in the opposite direction. Brock grudgingly helped Dawn to her feet and we were on our merry way.

* * *

**And now our "heroes" will actually travel in the right direction! Huzzah!**  
**Review please!**

**-Cally and Laurie**


End file.
